Red Bull X2014 Fan Car
For the smaller car, see Red Bull X2014 Junior. :For the car with a different engine, no fan, and higher wing, see Red Bull X2014 Standard Car. Red Bull Racing Gran Turismo |power = 1193 BHP |pp = 964 PP |year = 2014 |games = Gran Turismo 6 |gt6type = |topspeed = |displacement = 3.0 liters |drivetrain = |aspiration = Turbo |engine = V6 |torque = |0-60 = 1.9s |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |cost = 6,000,000 Credits }} The Red Bull X2014 Fan Car is a hypothetical concept car produced by Gran Turismo in partnership with Red Bull Racing. The X2014 Prototype appears in Gran Turismo 6, where it was added as part of Update 1.04. In-game description "The high-end model of the X Series, with incredible downforce and high speeds characteristic of a 'fan car'." The fan car project that started with the collaboration between Red Bull Racing and Gran Turismo continued even after the release of Gran Turismo 5. Adrian Newey, the chief technical officer of Red Bull Racing, and Gran Turismo series producer Kazunori Yamauchi further refined the concept of the "fastest racing car on earth, untouched by any and all regulations", and pursued the optimisation of the design even further. The result was the X2014 series, announced at the end of 2013 in Gran Turismo 6. At the zenith of the X series is the X2014 Fan Car. The maximum output of the 3,000 cc V6 turbo engine used in the X2011 has been reduced from 1479 BHP to 1183 BHP in the X2014, however changes in the aerodynamics of the car have been made to make up for this loss of power. The efficiency of the axial-flow fan mounted at the rear was improved, and by refining the shape of the internal air ducts, the downforce gained in the floor skirt was raised even further. This downforce is produced regardless of the vehicle's speed, and in exchange for increasing the car's dependence on this source for downforce, the aerodynamics of the body were simplified to reduce drag. Thus the main cause of drag that increases with a rise in vehicle speed has been suppressed, and the car is now able to reach the same high speed range as previous models, without having to rely on an extremely high-powered engine with violent power output characteristics. This further enhances the experience of the driver, with a level of handling that is unique to a fan car, made possible by the constant downforce and extreme Venturi effect it provides. Acquisition GT6 In GT6, the Red Bull X2014 Fan Car can be purchased from the Dealerships for 6,000,000 Credits. Alternatively, you may win it through the Sebastian Vettel X Challenge by placing bronze or better in all the events. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars with PWR above unity Category:Red Bull Concept Cars Category:Gran Turismo Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars capable of 400 kph Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:1000 PS Category:Concept Cars